Thanks For Being Born My Love
by GladysPark1288
Summary: Tidak banyak yang diinginkan Luhan saat ulang tahunnya, hanya ingin adanya sosok yang selalu mencintainya dan menerimanya apa adanya. Dan Sehun adalah sosok yan diharapkannya selama ini, bukan yang lain. Karena nyatanya, mereka memiliki takdir untuk selalu bersama. /My project for Luhan Birthday/SpecialForLuhanBirthday/Hunhanfanfic!/SehunxLuhan/oneshoot/RnR/Nosilentreader/END
1. Prolog

Title : Thanks For Being Born My Love

Main Cast : Hunhan

Genre : Romance

Length : Oneshoot

.

.

Special For Luhan Birthday

.

.

20 April 2016

.

.

Prolog

.

"Serius Sehun! Kau benar-benar menyukai orang yang sudah bersuami?"

.

"Bukan seperti itu, aku hanya tidak ingin Haowen kekurangan kasih sayang. Semenjak QianLing sudah meninggal saat melahirkannya, Haowen benar-benar nyaris tidak memiliki ekspresi"

.

"Emm…aku dengal dali Uncle Jongin kalau aku akan punya Mommy. Benalkah itu?" Haowen bertanya dengan nada hati-hati. Sehun mematung.

.

"Psttt, Dad. Apakah itu mommy balu Haowen?"

.

"Dia anaknya Aunty Luhan" jelas Sehun sambil tersenyum kikuk. Haowen mendelik kearah Sehun "Mommy" sentaknya. Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya tak mengerti.

"She is mommy not Aunty" ujar Haowen menekankan. Sehun langsung melongo sambil melirik Luhan yang juga sama sepertinya, sama kagetnya.

.

"Terima kasih untuk terlahir didunia ini, dan terima kasih untuk datang kekehidupanku. Aku mencintaimu. Selamat ulang tahun, sayang"

"Aku juga, mencintaimu Sehun-ah."

"Aku pun lebih"

.

.

H-2 Luhan Birthday.

Setelah memperimbangkan dan mnyelesaikan proyek saya pada hari ulang tahun Sehun dengan mempost ff khusus Sehun birthday dengan ff hunhan, kali ini saya bklan post lagi ff hunhan dlm rangka merayakan ultah Luhan nantinya dan pastinya ff itu oneshoot. Dan ini baru saja prolognya.

FYI, ff ini akan dipublish pada H-1 ultahnya Luhan. Tepatnya tanggal 19 April 2016. Sama seperti ff yang saya buat pada saat ultah Sehun, ff ini akan dipost jam 8 malam sampai jam 10 malam besok. Jadi….jgn lewatkan ceritanya yaaa…

Buat yng belum sempat membaca ff saya soal special for Sehun birthday, silahkan dicari saja judul ffnya _**Best Birthday With You**_ , sekalian minta review dari beberapa readers. Mohon jngan jadi silent reader.

Dan untuk ff ini, jngn lupa direview karena saya ingin meminta pendapat atau usulan ttng ff apa yang akan dibuat setelah ff ini dipost.

Adakah yang ingin ff hunhan? Atau Chanbaek? (saya sekedar voting).

Oke, skian dulu cuap-cuap dari saya, jika ingin memberikan saran atau apapun itu, silahkan krim dikolom review, nantinya saya akan membalasnya saat post ff ini besok. Thankyu yaaaa…

Review juseyoo. See yaaaa


	2. END of Story

Title : Thanks For Being Born My Love

Main Cast : Hunhan

Genre : Romance

Length : Oneshoot

.

.

Special For Luhan Birthday

.

.

Sehun menatap jengkel kearah Jongin yang nampak terkikik tak jelas disampingnya. Sungguh! Sehun ingin sekali memukul kepala berisi otak kecil itu dengan batu. Sehun mendesis risih memandang Jongin yang menampilkan giginya dengan tampang menyebalkan.

"Serius Sehun! Kau benar-benar menyukai orang yang sudah bersuami?" Jongin tertawa lagi. Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Heol, apa salahnya mencintai orang meskipun ehemm… orang tersebut sudah menikah? Lagian, orang itu juga sudah bercerai lama.

"Diam. Aku harus menjemput Haowen" Sehun tak ambil pusing kemudian mengambil kunci mobilnya dimeja kerjanya. Jass formalnya disampirkan menyisahkan kameja putih bergaris miliknya. Pemuda tampan itu tak mempedulikan jika akhirnya Jongin hanya akan menertawakannya. "Kau sudah bisa move on rupanya" Jongin berkomentar sambil menyamakan langkahnya dengan Sehun.

Helaan nafas terdengar dari pemuda berkulit pucat itu. Sehun mendegus "Bukan seperti itu, aku hanya tidak ingin Haowen kekurangan kasih sayang. Semenjak QianLing sudah meninggal saat melahirkannya, Haowen benar-benar nyaris tidak memiliki ekspresi" Sehun berujar sambil memijat dahinya.

Jongin mengangguk prihatin merasa kasihan dengan keponakannya yang masih berumur 5 tahunan itu hidup tanpa kasih sayang seorang ibu. Lagian, Sehun masih berumur 24 tahun, jadi tidak ada salahnya jika dirinya menikah lagi dan mencari pengganti ibu untuk Haowen. "Jadi, kau akan langsung pergi kesekolahnya?" tanya Jongin.

Sehun mengangguk singkat kemudian berjalan membelok kearah lift setelah sebelumnya menyampaikan salam perpisahan untuk sahabatnya, Jongin.

.

.

"DAD"—seorang anak laki-laki berseragam khas elementary itu berlari cepat kemudian menubruk tubuh tegap seorang pemuda yang kini berdiri didepannya. Sehun tersenyum kecil kemudian menangkap Haowen—anak kecil tadi dipelukannya.

"Ohowww, how are you today kid?" Sehun bertanya sembari membawa Haowen keluar dari lingkungan sekolah, tak lupa juga beberapa orang tua khususnya ibu-ibu memandangnya penuh kagum dan minat namun tak sekalipun Sehun menoleh. Fokusnya tetap berada pada anaknya yang tengah digendong olehnya.

"Nothing interesting dad, semuanya biasa saja" logat inggris yang begitu kental meluncur dari bibir kecil tersebut. Sehun tersenyum kecil kemudian mengusak lembut rambut kecokelatan tersebut. "Apakah Dad telat menjemput?" Sehun bertanya lagi dan disambut senyum kecil dari sudut bibir Haowen.

"Actually no dad, as always. Dad selalu tepat waktu" jelas Haowen ceria. Sehun mengecup sayang kening anaknya itu kemudian berjalan kearah mobil hitamnya yang diparkir rapi. Setelah sebelumnya membantu Haowen duduk ditempatnya, Sehun mengitari mobilnya dan memutuskan untuk mengajak anaknya makan. Dia ingat bahwa beberapa maidnya pasti tidak ada dirumah, dan Sehun tidak ingin anak kesayangannya kelaparan.

.

.

"Dad?" Haowen memanggil. Sehun berhenti mengunyah makanannya kemudian beralih menatap Haowen yang duduk ditempatnya dengan tampang polosnya. "Yes honey?"

"Ughhh, jangan panggil aku dengan nada manis begitu. Aku tidak menyukainya" Haowen membuang pandangan keluar dan Sehun hanya dapat terkikik melihat ekspresi anaknya. "Uh-okay, sorry kid. Jadi, ada apa hmm?" Sehun bertanya sambil menopangkan dagu.

Haowen menoleh kemudian memutar gelas berisi Bubble Tea yang masih penuh dengan ragu. "Emm…aku dengal dali Uncle Jongin kalau aku akan punya Mommy. Benalkah itu?" Haowen bertanya dengan nada hati-hati. Sehun mematung. Merasa kaku seketika saat Haowen bertanya tentang hal itu. Demi Dewa! Bagaimana bisa sahabat hitamnya memberitahukan hal seperti ini pada anak kecil dan anak kecil itu adalah anaknya? ANAKNYA!

Sehun tertawa kikuk sambil menggeser makanannya "Dad, tidak tahu" Sehun menerawang. Mengingat sosok pemuda manis yang bekerja sebagai sekertaris disalah satu perusahaan milik temannya—Jongin. "Dad pikir kau tidak akan menyukainya"

"Kenapa dad? Aku tidak pelnah beltemu dengan Mom sebelumnya" Haowen nampak cemberut. Keningnya yang memang sangat sama dengan Sehun mengerut dengan pandangan tak sukanya "Haowen pernah bilang jika Haowen hanya suka Qianling Mom dan tidak ada Mom yang lain" lirih Sehun lagi.

"Emmm, kau benal Dad. Tapi….kalau dad suka mencali Mom balu untuk Haowen, that's okay" ujarnya santai dengan senyum lima jari. "Oh—asalkan cantik dan baik. Haowen suka" sambung Haowen lagi. Sehun tersenyum.

Cantik dan baik ya….Sehun jamin jika sosok itu sangat pas untuk penerangan Haowen dan Sehun yakin jika mungkin saja pilihannya tak akan pernah salah "Uh-hm. Dad akan mencobanya"

.

.

Sehun meletakkan secangkir kopi dimeja. Matanya memandang keluar kafe sesekali meilirik jam arlojinya yang menunjukan pukul satu siang. Jam makan siang memang sudah habis dan Sehun sudah memastikan bahwa supir pribadinya menjemput Haowen disekolahnya. Sehun sedikit menyesal tidak dapat menjemput anaknya, salahkan beberapa pekerjaannya yang menumpuk. Jadi…Sehun benar-benar tidak sempat menjemput Haowen.

"Se-selamat siang Direktur Oh" suara gugup seseorang menyentak lamunannya. Sehun menoleh dan menatap sosok berwajah cantik berada didepannya. Sehun tersenyum simpul melihatnya. Rasanya dia ingin berteriak kegirangan saat melihat siapa yang tengah menyapanya.

"Selamat siang, Luhan" balas Sehun. Luhan tersenyum gugup kemudian berdehem beberapa kali sambil merapikan setelannya "Emm..ak-aku…i-itu. Bisakah aku duduk disini? Emm, tidak ada tempat duduk yang kosong" Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan canggung.

Sehun mengangguk tanpa menyela "Tentu saja, silahkan duduk" ujar Sehun menunjuk tempat duduk yang bersebrangan dengannya. Luhan mengangguk kemudian meletakkan secangkir kopi Latte miliknya dimeja dan langsung meminumnya perlahan.

"Sehun-ssi tidak menjemput Haowen?" Luhan bertanya, berusaha menghilangkan kecanggungan yang ada. "Tidak sempat. Pekerjaanku menumpuk, kadang aku harus selalu minta maaf padanya" ujar Sehun menerawang.

"Bagaimana dengan Ziyu?" tanya Sehun. Luhan tersenyum kecil, mengingatkannya pada anak satu-satunya yang dikasihinya. Akhir-akhir ini Ziyu memang sering menannyakan keberadaan Sehun, karena Sehun memang sosok yang ramah pada anak kecil terutama Ziyu.

"Dia masih disekolahnya. Aku akan menjemputnya satu jam lagi" ujar Luhan. Sehun mengangguk.

Beberapa menit berlalu, keadaan masih hening. Baik Sehun maupun Luhan kini terlarut dalam pikiran masing-masing sesekali Sehun melirik kearah Luhan yang kini memandang tak minat kearah gelas berisi kopi miliknya.

"Akhir-akhir ini, aku tidak sering melihat Sehun-ssi datang kemari untuk menghabiskan waktu makan siang" Luhan berujar membuka pembicaraan. Sehun tersenyum kecil "Kenapa? Kau menungguku?" Sehun tertawa kecil.

Luhan hanya dapat cemberut mendengarnya namun dirinya hanya dapat tersenyum setelah mendengar tawa pelan yang keluar dari mulut pemuda didepannya.

Sehun itu kadang tersenyum, apalagi tertawa seperti tadi. Sungguh keberuntungan tersendiri saat melihatnya tertawa seperti tadi. "Haowen benar-benar mirip dengan Sehun-ssi" ujar Luhan.

"Panggil Sehun saja, kau bahkan lebih tua dariku" Sehun tersenyum simpul. Luhan mengerjap beberapa kali "Benarkah? Umur Sehun-ssi ohh…maksudku Sehun berapa?" tanya Luhan penasaran.

"Tanggal 12 lalu, aku baru saja berumur 25 tahun" ujarnya santai. Mata Luhan sukses membelalak dan menatap tak percaya kearah Sehun. "Hah?" Luhan melongo.

"A-aduh. Ak-aku bahkan belum mengucapkan selamat untukmu dan ini….sudah tanggal 16. Astaga!" Luhan menepuk dahinya sedangkan Sehun hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah menggemaskan pemuda blasteran Cina tersebut.

"Bagaimana dengan Luhan?" tanya Sehun mengalihkan topik pembicaraan "Eh?" Luhan menatapnya tak mengerti. "Tanggal ulang tahunmu" ujar Sehun menjelaskan.

"20 April" ujarnya. Sehun mengangguk sambil tersenyum paham. Sebulan dengannya, bahkan tanggalnya berdekatan. Sungguh kebetulan yang disengaja, dan dalam hati Sehun mungkin akan berterima kasih pada ibunya karena ibunya melahirkannya tepat bulan April. Ouhh, bahkan Sehun terlihat berlebihan sekarang. Dan ehhmmm,…tolong abaikan orang yang sedang jatuh cinta.

.

.

Tepat sejam setelah menghabiskan makan siang, Sehun memutuskan untuk menemani Luhan menjemput anaknya disekolah. Sebenarnya Luhan menolak namun karena Sehun 'agak' ngotot—sebenarnya sangat ngotot, jadi Luhan hanya mengangguk pasrah saat dirinya harus mengikuti Sehun masuk kedalam mobilnya.

Selama 25 menit, mobil berwarna hitam tersebut berhenti didepan sebuah gedung sekolah yang mewah tersebut. Luhan segera turun dari mobil diikuti Sehun yang mengekori dibelakang sambil mencoba membantu Luhan mencari keberadaan Ziyu.

"ZIYU!"panggil Luhan dengan keras sampai Sehun saja terlonjak kaget saat mendengar suara nyaring yang lebih terdengar menggemaskan. Ohh,,sebenarnya siapa yang anak-anak disini? Luhan atau Ziyu?

"Mama" anak kecil dengan rambut berwarna cokelat muda itu berlari riang. Kaki kecilnya menapakki tanah kemudian berhenti didepan Luhan yang kini jongkok dihadapannya. Sehun tersenyum melihatnya, entah kenapa disaat seperti ini dia merasa merindukan Haowen.

"Papa Sehun!" Sehun terlonjak, mendengar sebutan manis 'papa Sehun' yang diucapkan anak berumur 4 tahun lebih itu. Sehun ikut mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah manis anak itu, sesekali melirik Luhan yang nampak salah tingkah.

"Emm Sehun, maaf yaa soal panggilan Ziyu. Aku sudah mengingatkannya untuk memanggilmu paman. Tapi….yaa" Luhan menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan canggung. Ziyu nampak tidak peduli sepertinya, anak kecil itu malah menyembunyikan wajahnya dibahu Sehun sambil memeluknya erat. Oh ayolah kini Luhan tengah menahan malu. Yang benar saja! Mereka terlihat seperti sepasang suami istri sekarang.

"Tidak apa Lu, aku sama sekalli tidak keberatan dengan panggilan apapun yang diberikan Ziyu" ujar Sehun canggung. Luhan mengangguk "Nah, ayo pulang" ajak Sehun.

"Pa, Ziyu ingin ice cleam" pekik anak itu. Luhan sempat melotot kearahnya "Sayang, tidak boleh makan ice cream, kau bisa sakit" Luhan memperingati.

Ziyu memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti kedepan memasang wajah merajuknya. Sehun terkekeh melihatnya "Dia benar-benar tidak boleh makan ice cream ya?" tanya Sehun sambil sibuk mengemudikan mobilnya.

Luhan mengangguk "Waktu itu dia sempat memakan ice cream tanpa sepengtahuanku dan akhirnya….dia harus demam selama tiga hari" Luhan mendesah lemas saat mengingat kejadian dimana Ziyu benar-benar demam. Itu membuatnya sedih.

"Tapi maaaa" rajuk anak kecil tersebut. Luhan menggeleng serentak "Tidak sayang, tidak boleh" ujarnya. Ziyu semakin cemberut mendengar penolakkan yang diberikan Luhan padanya.

"Paaaa…boleh ya Pa?" kali ini Ziyu memajukan tubuhnya kesamping berniat menjangkau tangan Sehun yang berada dikemudi mobil. Sehun melirik sebentar dengan wajah persis seperti Luhan "Karena ice cream tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu. Kali ini tidak boleh" ujar Sehun lagi.

Mata bulat milik Ziyu berkaca-kaca. Bocah tersebut mulai terisak "Sssttt…Ziyu sayang, jangan menangis. Mama akan membelikan apapun asalkan jangan ice cream" bujuk Luhan sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung sempit milik Ziyu dengan sayang. Ziyu menggeleng keras dengan isakkan dibibirnya. Pipi gembulnya basah dengan bibir yang melengkung kebawah.

Sehun yang melihatnya langsung gelagapan. "Ziyu sayang, ingin bertemu dengan anak Papa tidak?" Sehun bertanya kikuk. Jujur saja, dia masih gugup jika harus menyebut dirinya sebagai ehemm papa Ziyu.

Ziyu berhenti sejenak, rupanya penawaran milik Sehun berhasil menarik minatnya. "Eumm? Anak papa kan Ziyu" ujar Ziyu dengan nada serak. Sehun langsung salah tingkah saat itu juga, Luhan pun langsung memalingkan wajahnya keluar berniat tidak memperlihatkan wajah memerahnya.

"Maksud papa…ehmm" Sehun mengerutkan dahinya sejenak merasa bingung dengan apa yang hendak dia katakana saat ini.

"Ziyu mau bertemu dengan gegenya Ziyu?" tanya Sehun.

"Gege?" tanya Ziyu dengan pandangan bingungnya. "Ma, Ziyu punya gege ya?" tanya Ziyu beralih kearah Luhan yang nampaknya masih bungkam sedari tadi. "E-eh. Iya sayang" Luhan tersenyum kikuk. Ziyu langsung terlonjak senang ditempatnya.

"Ziyu mauuu. Gege mana? Dimana gegenya Ziyu?" tanyanya semangat. Sehun tersenyum kecil melihatnya "Sebentar lagi kita sampai sayang" ujar Sehun lembut.

"Errrr… Lu. Tidak apa-apa kan kalau kita mampir kerumahku sejenak?" tanya Sehun merasa sedikit canggung dengan Luhan. Luhan menoleh malu-malu kemudian tersenyum kecil "Te-tentu saja tidak apa-apa" ujar Luhan kikuk.

Oke, anggap saja ini seperti perkenalan keluarga masing-masing. Hanya saja Sehun dan Luhan tidak tahu bahwa masing-masing dari mereka merasakan detakan jantung yang sepertinya berdetak tidak normal seperti biasanya.

.

.

"Menulut uncle Jongin bagaimana dengan gambalku?" Haowen bertanya sembari menunjukkan buku gambar berukuran besarnya kearah Jongin yang tengah duduk santai disampingnya. Jongin menoleh kemudian tersenyum bangga melihatnya.

"Bagus seperti biasanya Haowennie" ujar Jongin sambil tersenyum lebar. Haowen pun ikut tersenyum namun sayangnya dia hanya menampilkan sebuah senyum tipis miliknya."Aunty Kyungsoo dimana?" tanya Haowen sembari meletakkan buku gambarnya dimeja.

Mendengar nama Kyungsoo, Jongin hanya dapat menepuk jidatnya dramatis dan dihadiahi tatapan aneh oleh Haowen yang seperti bertanya 'ada apa'. "Aduh. Uncle lupa jika ada janji kencan dengan Aunty Kyungsoo" ujar Jongin dengan cepatnya membereskan beberapa berkas yang berada disekitarnya. Alis Haowen berkerut bingung.

"Apa itu kencan Uncle?" tanya Haowen dengan polosnya. Jongin menghentikan kegiatannya dan menoleh kearah Haowen yang masih setia dengan wajah datar khas miliknya.

"Kencan itu seperti…jalan-jalan bersama orang yang kau sukai. Contohnya Uncle dan Aunty. Understand baby?" tanya Jongin. Haowen mengangguk ragu "Actually yes" ujarnya dengan nada terdengar tidak yakin.

"Good boy" Jongin mengusak sayang rambut milik Haowen kemudian melesat pergi setelah mengecup sayang kening Haowen "Bye my lovely boy. Uncle akan datang lagi, kabari saja Bibi Huang didapur jika membutuhkan sesuatu" teriak Jongin setelah sebelumnya suara mesin mobil terdengar dan suara deru mesin tersebut semakin hilang pertanda Jongin sudah pergi.

Haowen menghela nafasnya bosan. Kakinya yang kecil mengetuk dengan bosan lantai dibawahnya. Dia masih ingin menunggu ayahnya yang belum datang, padahal ini sudah lewat dari jam makan siang dan seharusnya ayahnya sudah berada dirumah untuk menemui dan menemaninya kemudian pergi lagi kekantor.

Bunyi suara mobil terdengar lagi namun Haowen begitu tidak memusingkannya, mungkin saja itu bukan ayahnya. Mungkin saja hanya asisten ayahnya yang disuruh mengambil beberapa berkas penting. Lagian, ayahnya bahkan tidak menghubunginya sejak tadi.

CLEK~~ Perhatian Haowen terfokus kearah pintu yang terbuka secara perlahan. Haowen menaikkan sebelah alisnya tak mengerti melihat sepasang sepatu berukuran lebih kecil dari ukuran sepatunya. Kali ini pandangan Haowen semakin naik keatas dan kini dapat dengan jelas melihat wajah menggemaskan bak boneka porselen. Haowen mendelik.

"Heh? Kau siapa?" Haowen bertanya. Sosok itu tak menjawab, malah menampilkan senyum manisnya yang seperti boneka milik teman sekelasnya—Taera.

"Jangan-jangan bukan manusia? Bagaimana jika….he is a doll?" kali ini Haowen ikut-ikutan melangkahkan kakinya pelan mendekat kearah sosok yang tidak dikenalnya. "Ah, dia tidak bergerak. Dia boneka" gumam Haowen. Dalam hati dia bersorak senang saat dirinya harus membayangkan mendapati boneka yang memang sangat menggemaskan.

"Hallo gege" sosok itu melambaikan tangannya dan berujar membuat Haowen sontak saja memundurkan langkahnya dengan mata membulat. "So…you is not a doll?" pekik Haowen dengan nada kagetnya.

"Ehhh? Maksud gege? Im a human" balas sosok itu dengan tampang polosnya.

"Haowen sayang? Kau dimana hmm?" kali ini suara Sehun terdengar. Haowen dan sosok kecil tersebut serentak menoleh dan memandangi sosok Sehun yang baru saja muncul dengan sosok yang tidak dikenal lagi olehnya.

"Ziyu sayang, kau dimana hmm?" kali ini suara yang lebih lembut terdengar. Haowen memandang polos kearah sosok manis disamping ayahnya. Sesaat Haowen terpanah, menatap kecantikan sosok tersebut. Matanya ikut berbinar memandangi sosok tersebut.

"Daddy?" Haowen bersuara kemudian langsung memeluk lutut Sehun dengan pandangan memohon agar dirinya bisa dipeluk oleh ayahnya. Sehun ikut tersenyum kemudian mengangkat Haowen dalam pelukannya.

"Like father like son" komentar Luhan dengan senyum manisnya saat melihat keakraban Sehun dan anaknya saat itu. Haowen mengalihkan pandangannya kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya kesamping wajah Sehun dan berbisik "Psttt, Dad. Apakah itu mommy balu Haowen?" tanya Haowen dengan nada sepelan mungkin, namun sayang sekali Luhan dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas membuat Luhan hanya dapat memandangya salah tingkah.

"A-ah tidak—"

"Mom, you are so pretty" Haowen berujar sedangkan Luhan nampak mengerjapkan matanya dengan wajah pongonya. Dia tidak masalah dengan pujian yang diberikan Haowen padanya. Hanya saja panggilan 'Mom' itu seperti terasa menggelitik hatinya dan tanpa sadar membuat kedua ujung bibirnya tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman yang indah.

"Maaa" kali ini suara Ziyu menyeruak. Ketiganya serempak menatap Ziyu yang masih menatap Haowen dengan pandangan penuh harap. "Dad? Dia siapa?" Haowen bertanya sambil menunjuk sosok kecil yang masih berdiri ditempatnya.

"Dia anaknya Aunty Luhan" jelas Sehun sambil tersenyum kikuk. Haowen mendelik kearah Sehun "Mommy" sentaknya. Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya tak mengerti.

"She is mommy not Aunty" ujar Haowen menekankan. Sehun langsung melongo sambil melirik Luhan yang juga sama sepertinya, sama kagetnya.

"Namanya?" Haowen berjalan mendekat kearah sosok kecil tersebut yang masih mengerjapkan matanya polos. "Ziyu" ujar Sehun singkat.

"Woaahh. Dia mirip Mommy" Haowen berujar takjub dengan mata berbinar. "Dad, aku ingin mengajak Ziyu main yaaa" teriak Haowen sambil menarik tangan lelaki mungil itu menjauh, meninggalkan aura akward dari Sehun dan Luhan saat itu.

Sehun menggaruk kepalanya gelisah sambil menatap Luhan dengan pandangan gugupnya. Oh ayolah, Sehun tidak sekaku ini dan tidak segugup ini seperti biasa. "Jadi….kau ingin menemani mereka mungkin?" Sehun bertanya canggung dan dengan kikuknya Luhan mengangguk setuju dengan wajah memerah.

"Te-tentu saja" ujarnya.

.

.

Sehun melangkahkan kaki dengan cepat hingga terdengar suara berisik dilorong tersebut. Deru nafas terdengar keluar dari mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka. Pakaian kerjanya kini sudah basah bermandikan keringat, namun dia sama sekali tidak perduli dengan keadaannya sekarang. Raut wajahnya terlihat khawatir sekarang. Bagaimana tidak khawatir? Sehun baru saja mendapat kabar jika Haowen tiba-tiba pingsan saat mengikuti kelas olahraganya.

BRAK~~ Sehun langsung membuka kasar pintu UKS menimbulkan bunyi berdebam yang cukup kuat. Beberapa orang didalamnya nampak kaget melihat kedatangan Sehun yang sungguh tiba-tiba. "Apa yang terjadi?" Sehun melirik kesekeliling dan berhenti saat melihat Haowen yang masih saja tertidur disalah satu tempat tidur disana.

"Dia sempat mengeluh pusing setelah akhirnya dia pingsan" sosok guru yang biasa menangani berujar dengan wajah takut-takut saat melihat tatapan tajam Sehun padanya.

"Dia demam, aku sudah memberikannya obat. Dan Tuan Oh, sepertinya anda harus membawanya pulang dan dia harus istirahat selama seminggu" kali ini suara dokter terdengar. Pria paruh baya berjas putih tersebut menatap Sehun yang kini menghela nafas.

"Aku akan membawanya kalau begitu. Maaf, dan terima kasih" Sehun membungkuk beberapa kali kemudian membawa Haowen kepelukannya dengan sebelah tangan yang membawa tas dukung milik Haowen. Sehun bahkan sempat merasakan suhu tubuh Haowen yang terasa panas. Sehun merasa kaget saat itu juga.

.

.

Setelah beberapa menit mengendarai mobilnya, Sehun sudah sampai dirumahnya. "Buatkan bubur untuknya. Dan sediakan kompresan" Sehun berujar pada salah satu maidnya dan langsung diangguki oleh maidnya.

Sehun melangkah tergesa-gesa menaikki tangga rumahnya masih dengan Haowen yang berada dipelukannya. Rambut Sehun masih acak-acakkan saat itu, dan dengan cepat dia mencari piyama milik Haowen yang terletak dilemari berukuran besar yang terletak disudut ruangan berdominasi warna biru tersebut.

"Haowen sayang, bangun hmm? Kita harus mengganti bajumu, jika tidak kau akan tambah sakit" Sehun menepuk beberapa kali pipi sedikit gembul milik anaknya dengan sayang. Terdengar gumaman manja dari Haowen kemudian sedikit demi sedikit mata sipit tersebut terbuka.

"Dad?" panggil Haowen dengan nada seraknya. "Yes kid? Bangun Hao, kita harus mengganti bajumu" Sehun langsung menarik Haowen untuk duduk dengan perlahan kemudian dengan telaten mengganti baju Haowen dengan piyama berwarna biru tua miliknya.

"Daddy?" panggil Haowen dengan mata terpejam. Sehun mengelus rambutnya dengan lembut "Yes honey?" tanya Sehun dengan raut khawatir.

Tok Tok Tok… Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pintu kamar yang diketuk "Tuan Oh, ini bubur dan air kompresan yang anda minta" suara dari luar menyadarkannya. "Bawa masuk" ujar Sehun singkat. Setelah beberapa saat, dua orang maid terlihat masuk kedalam kamar dengan nampan yang berisi masing-masing bubur dengan kepulan asap dan juga sebuah mangkuk yang berisi air kompresan.

"Pergilah" ujar Sehun singkat. Dan tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, dua orang maid tersebut mengangguk sambil melangkah keluar dari sana meninggalkan Sehun yang kini sibuk mengkompresi Haowen.

"Haowen? Bangun. Kau harus makan dan minum obat" ujar Sehun dengan nada lembutnya. Uh oke, sebenarnya Sehun masih banyak pekerjaan dikantor, namun dia lebih memilih memperhatikan anaknya dan meninggalkan pekerjaannya yang terbengkalai dikantor. Sejak dulu Sehun memang tidak pernah mengijinkan siapapun merawat Haowen saat sedang sakit kecuali Sehun sendiri dan beberapa keluarga dekatnya, dan Jongin, selaku sahabat baiknya. Sehun benar-benar sangat melindungi Haowen seperti melindungi hidupnya.

"Dad? Aku ingin mom" lirih Haowen. Alis Sehun berkerut. "Sayang, apa yang kau bicarakan? Cepat makan dan habiskan obatmu" ujar Sehun memperingati namun dibalas gelengan kuat oleh anak kecil tersebut.

"Haowen, mom tidak ada dan—"

"Luhan Mommy. Dad hiks" Haowen mulai terisak dan Sehun yang mendengarnya hanya gelagapan."Sayang, hey. Jangan menangis. Eumm Luhan sedang bekerja sekarang dan tidak bisa diganggu" ujar Sehun mencoba menjelaskan namun yang didapati olehnya adalah tangisan Haowen tidak berhenti, malah bertambah.

"Luhan mommy. Daddy, dimana Lu mom?" rengek Haowen lagi dengan mata terpejam. Sehun hanya dapat mengacak rambutnya frustasi mendengar rengekkan Haowen.

"Luhan mom sedang ada pekerjaan sayang, Dad janji akan membawanya nanti tapi tidak sekarang. Haowen harus minum obat dan makan dulu agar Luhan mommy datang dan mau menjenguk Haowen" jelas Sehun, meskipun dirinya tidak yakin jika dia bisa mengajak Luhan kerumahnya nanti malam.

Haowen mengentikan tangisnya kemudian memandang Sehun lagi—dengan pandangan polosnya. "Promise?" tanya Haowen dengan nada seraknya dan Sehun hanya dapat mengangguk pasrah sambil melingkarkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingking anaknya. Semoga saja dia bisa memanggil Luhan kesini, ya semoga saja.

.

.

"Lalu? Kau menyuruhku?"Jongin menunjuk dirinya dengan telunjuknya sambil memandang Sehun yang masih menampilkan wajah datarnya. Sehun mengangguk tanpa suara sedangkan Jongin hanya dapat menepuk kasar dahinya.

"Demi Tuhan. Sehun, kau hanya perlu menelpon dan menyuruhnya kemari. Itu tidak susah kan?" Jongin mendramatisir menatapnya secara berlebihan membuat Sehun mendecih. "Aku menyuruhmu" ujarnya acuh.

"Hey hey, kau kenapa? Kau bertengkar dengan Luhan ya?" tanya Jongin asal. Sehun menggeleng keras, dia tidak bertengkar oke? Dia hanya ehemm sedikit malu jika harus menyuruh Luhan datang kemari untuk menjenguk Haowen.

"Kalau kau seperti ini, aku akan menikahkan kalian berdua"—dan pada akhirnya Jongin mengalah dengan mulut komat-kamit, dan menyuruh Luhan pergi kerumah Sehun untuk menjenguk Haowen, dan benar saja. Luhan langsung mengangguk mengiyakan bahkan langsung berencana pergi kerumah Sehun saat mendengar kabar Haowen yang tengah sakit sekarang ini.

.

.

Tepat setelah setengah jam Haowen terlihat menuruni tangga rumahnya dengan mata yang masih sayu. Deru nafasnya masih terdengar lemah dengan langkah yang sedikit sempoyongan dan langsung menerjang Sehun yang tengah duduk sambil mengetik beberapa dokumen dilaptopnya. Saat itu juga Sehun langsung terlonjak dan dengan reflex dia memeluk tubuh kecil putranya.

"Sudah bangun, hm?" Sehun bertanya sambil menaruh telapak tangannya didahi Haowen. "Masih panas" Sehun bergumam, namun sedikit lega saat suhu tubuh Haowen tidak sepanas seperti tadi.

"Dad? Mana Mommy?" tanya Haowen sambil menyenderkan kepalanya dengan manja didada bidang ayahnya. Sehun tersentak kemudian menepuk keningnya. Apakah Luhan benar-benar tidak akan datang? Ini sudah setengah jam dari waktu yang dijanjikan Luhan padanya namun pria itu belum menemuinya sampai sekarang. Sehun memandang Haowen dengan tatapan sendunya.

"Mungkin saja….dia tidak akan datang" batin Sehun dengan sedihnya. Alisnya mengerut saat membaca sederet pesan yang dikirimkan Jongin padanya membuat raut wajahnya berubah menjadi keruh dan sedikit… cemburu?

 _Luhan tidak akan datang, dia punya urusan dengan mantan suaminya sekarang. Bujuk Haowen sekarang jika kau tidak mau mendapatkan amukannya. Aku akan datang berkunjung nanti setelah pekerjaanku selesai._

 _Jongin_

Terdengar helaan nafas dari Sehun "Kenapa dad?" tanya Haowen dengan raut sedihnya. Sehun tersenyum kecil, entah kenapa perasaannya tiba-tiba kacau saat membaca pesan tersebut. Matanya beralih kearah Haowen yang masih saja menatapnya.

"Ingin jalan-jalan sebentar? Dad pikir, Haowen bosan sekarang" tawar Sehun. Terlihat kerutan didahi anaknya "Bagaimana dengan Luhan mommy?"

"Berhenti memanggilnya Mommy, Haowen. Dia bukan mommy-mu, dan dia tidak datang sekarang karena….dia sedang bersama dengan pacarnya" Haowen mengerjap, namun dia mengangguk mengerti saat melihat raut sedih ayahnya yang jelas sangat kentara. Mungkin saja….ayahnya sedang memiliki banyak masalah dan Haowen sepertinya harus mencoba untuk menurut pada ayahnya.

"Baiklah Dad" sahut Haowen sambil tersenyum. Sehun ikut tersenyum melihatnya sebelum mengecup puncak kepala anaknya dengan sayang. "Good Boy" ujarnya bangga.

.

.

Setelah memutuskan untuk pergi kemall dan membeli beberapa cemilan milik Haowen, kali ini Sehun masih saja betah melihat Haowen yang tengah memainkan gadget ditangannya dengan fokusnya sambil menunggu pesanan yang mereka pesan datang. Sehun tersenyum melihat anaknya yang begitu pendiam sedari tadi seakan tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitarnya, dan itu benar-benar sangat mirip dengannya.

"Ini pesanan anda" suara pelayan terdengar sambil menaruh beberapa menu makanan didepan mereka. Sehun mengangguk kemudian mulai mengatur beberapa makanan yang terletak diatas meja tersebut "Haowen, ayo makan" ujar Sehun. Haowen menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak kemudian mengangguk patuh sambil mengambil sebuah sumpit yang diarahkan Sehun padanya.

"Dad? Apa kau membawa obatku?" tanya Haowen sambil menyendokkan sayur didepannya. Sehun mengangguk "Tentu. Sehabis makan kau harus minum obat" ujar Sehun menjelaskan dan Haowen mengangguk lagi. Haowen kini sibuk mengunyah makanannya begitu pula dengan Sehun.

"Dad?" Haowen menarik lengan ayahnya dengan pelan. Sehun menyerengit kemudian menatap anaknya dengan pandangan penuh tanya. Haowen menoleh kesamping dan menunjuk sosok Luhan yang tengah menggendong Ziyu tak lupa sosok yang tidak dikenalnya kini tengah berada tepat berada disamping Luhan yang sedang memilih beberapa barang belanjaan disana. Sehun menghela nafas kemudian tersenyum miris mengingat sesuatu _Luhan tidak akan datang, dia punya urusan dengan mantan suaminya sekarang.._

Dalam hati Sehun hanya dapat menghela ribuan nafasnya. Sehun tersenyum kecut "Sudah selesai hmm? Ayo pergi, nanti saja minum obatnya. Dad punya urusan dirumah" ujar Sehun sambil mengambil beberapa barang mereka dan lekas-lekas menarik Haowen keluar dari restoran tersebut setelah membayar makanan yang dibelinya tadi.

Sepertinya…Luhan benar-benar tidak akan pernah menjadi miliknya. Dan Sehun bahkan sempat melihat senyum menawan seorang Luhan tadi. Luhan…terlihat bahagia sekali ya?

.

.

Sehun sebenarnya benci mengakui bahwa dia menghindar. Menghindar dari Luhan seharian dikantor, dikantin, bahkan dimanapun. Sehun hanya tidak mau saja menaruh harapan yang besar. Dua hari ini dia sering melihat Haowen yang sepertinya sangat murung karena Luhan tidak datang menjenguknya. Namun anak itu hanya dapat tersenyum saat Sehun mengatakan bahwa Luhan bukanlah ibunya. Jadi…anggapan bahwa Luhan adalah ibu baru dari Haowen langsung lenyap seketika dari pemikiran bocah itu.

"Oy Sehun!" suara Jongin terdengar saat Sehun kini sedang melangkahkan kakinya dikoridor kantor. Sehun menoleh sekilas namun tetap menghentikan langkah kakinya. "ada apa?" tanya Sehun acuh. Jongin mendengus.

"Luhan bilang padaku bahwa kau menghindarinya akhir-akhir ini" ujar Jongin. Sehun memandangya datar tanpa ekspresi kemudian mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh. "Aku tidak merasa begitu" ujar Sehun singkat.

"Kau punya masalah dengannya?" tanya Jongin namun tidak ada sahuta dari Sehun. "Kau masih menyuka—hmmpttt" Sehun lekas-lekas membekap mulut Jongin saat temannya itu ingin membocorkan soal perasaannya pada Luhan. Enak saja! Bagaimana jika ada orang yang mendengar. Sehun melotot seram.

"Yak!" Jongin berujar geram. "Jangan membongkar rahasiaku ditempat umum" sentak Sehun kesal namun ditanggapi decihan kekesalan dari Jongin.

"Serously, kau masih suka kan?" tanya Jongin jengah. Sehun menghela nafas kemudian mengangguk.

"Aku tidak mau mengganggu kehidupan rumah tangannya Jongin" ujar Sehun sambil mengibaskan tangannya. Jongin menaikkan sebelah alisnya tidak mengerti. "Maksudmu? Aku sudah bilang kalau dia sudah bercerai dengan suaminya tiga tahun yang lalu karena suaminya selingkuh dan meninggalkannya" ujar Jongin yang kini menyamakan langkah kakinya dengan Sehun.

"Dia sudah balikan dengan suaminya" ujar Sehun dengan nada lirihnya. Jongin memelototinya "Tunggu! What?" kali ini Jongin yang dibuat kaget.

"Aku yakin kau mendengarnya Kim Jongin" ujar Sehun dengan nada kesalnya. Sungguh! Dia bisa saja berteriak murka dan menangis jika menyangkut masalah soal Luhan saat ini. Kejadian beberapa hari lalu saat Sehun mendapati Luhan berjalan bersama dengan sosok laki-laki tak dikenal dimall sudah cukup untuk membuktikan bahwa sosok itu adalah suami Luhan dan kini mereka benar-benar berbaikkan.

"Hey hey, sepertinya ada kesalah pahaman disini" ujar Jongin melerai. Sehun menatapnya datar "Apa lagi?" sahutnya malas.

Jongin berdecak "Luhan belum memberitahumu ya? Soal dia yang sudah resmi cerai dengan suaminya" kali ini perkataan Jongin seakan bisa mengangkat jiwa Sehun terbang keangkasa, oke itu berlebihan.

Sehun melongo mendengarnya dengan mata sipit yang masih menatap lekat kedepan "Kau serius?" tanya Sehun lagi Jongin mengangguk jengah "Tentu saja. Dasar bo—hey hey kau mau kemana?" kali ini Jongin berteriak saat menatap Sehun yang kini berlari kekoridor seperti dikejar hantu.

Jongin mengendikkan bahunya acuh. Mungkin saja…Sehun memiliki beberapa urusan mendadak. Seperti melamar Luhan contohnya.

.

.

Haowen mengetuk sepatunya dengan bosan saat menunggu Sehun menjemputnya. Ayah tampannya itu tidak terlihat disini membuatnya menghela nafas kesal karena tidak biasanya Sehun begitu terlambat menjemputnya. "Haowennie?"—suara yang sangat dikenalnya menyeruak. Haowen lekas-lekas mendongkak dan langsung mendapati wajah manis bak malaikat yang tersenyum lebar kearahnya.

"Mom—ehh. Maksudku…Aunty Luhan?" Haowen menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup. Mendengar itu, Luhan mengerutkan alisnya tak mengerti kemudian beralih menurunkan Ziyu dalam gendongannya. "Gege!" pekik Ziyu senang sambil memeluk erat Haowen.

Haowen tersentak kaget namun dengan senang dia menerima pelukan adik tersayangnya itu. "Dimana daddy hmm?" Luhan ikut-ikutan berjongkok didepan anak kecil tersebut. Mendadak dahi Haowen berkerut kesal "Belum datang. Ini sudah lama sekali mom—eh aun—"

"Panggil mom saja tidak masalah" Luhan terkekeh membuat Haowen akhirnya ikut tersenyum saat melihat senyuman indah milik Luhan.

"Eh Dad?" kali ini perhatian Luhan langsung tertuju kearah Sehun yang tengah mengunci pintu mobilnya dan berlari kearah Haowen.

"Astaga! Hao, maafkan daddy. Dad banyak pekerjaan dan terlambat. Maaf oke?" kali ini Sehun langsung memeluk erat tubuh Haowen. Anaknya itu mengangguk dalam diam "No problem dad" ujarnya kalem. Dalam hati Sehun menghela nafas lega saat melihat anaknya yang tidak begitu rewel saat ini.

"Sehun—eh?" Luhan tersentak saat Sehun benar-benar memeluknya. Wajahnya memerah sampai ketelinga saat merasakan deru nafas Sehun serasa menggelitik lehernya. Ziyu dan Haowen nampak tidak peduli dengan apa yang dilakukan ayah dan ibu mereka. Keduanya sibuk berbincang dengan nada ceria.

"Se-Sehun" Luhan berujar kikuk membuat Sehun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Beberapa orang tua yang berada disana menatap mereka kagum sekaligus iri. Mereka bahkan beranggapan bahwa mereka adalah pasangan romantis. Oh ayolah, Sehun bahkan belum menembak Luhan dan menjadikan Luhan ehemm pacarnya atau bahkan istrinya. Astaga! Bukankah itu terlalu cepat?

"Maaf. Aku menghindarimu hari ini dan beberapa hari lainnya" Sehun bergumam. Luhan mengangguk mengerti meski tidak mengerti kenapa Sehun tiba-tiba seperti ini. "Aku melakukannya karena ada alasan" ujar Sehun lagi.

"Eumm?" tanya Luhan masih tidak mengerti. "Aku….ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu"—masih dengan memeluk Luhan, kini Sehun berujar dengan pelan setelah sebelumnya dia menelan ludahnya berat. Luhan mengangguk kaku dalam pelukannya "Ingin mengatakan apa?"—tak dipungkiri juga jika Luhan sama gugupnya dengan Sehun saat ini.

"Aku menyukai-oh tidak. Aku mencintaimu Lu" ujar Sehun pelan nyaris berbisik namun Luhan masih dapat mendengarnya. Tubuhnya menegang dengan detakkan jantung yang sangat terasa didada mereka. Wajah keduanya memerah dengan deru nafas cepat.

"Aku memang bukan yang terbaik untuk menjadi sosok yang sempurna untukmu Lu, aku juga tidak berjanji untuk selalu membuatmu bahagia tapi aku berjanji untuk selalu berada disampingmu dan melindungimu. Memang sulit rasanya untuk membuka hatimu bagi siapapun setelah kau dikecewakan. Tapi…kumohon. Aku janji tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu seperti dia yang mencampakanmu begitu saja" Sehun berujar tulus, tak sadar bahwa Luhan kini tengah menangis terisak sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya dan mencengkram punggung Sehun dengan kuat. Luhan menangis sesegukkan.

"Jika kau menolak…aku tidak akan memaksamu Lu" sambung Sehun yang kini menepuk beberapa kali punggung Luhan untuk menenangkan pemuda yang berada dipelukannya.

Luhan melepas pelukannya secara perlahan. Dan dengan segera Sehun mengusap lelehan air mata dipipi tersebut dengan lembut. PLAK~~ Luhan memukul dahi Sehun membuat pemuda itu meringis.

"Akh" sungut Sehun dengan dahi mengerut menahan sakit. Luhan terkekeh "Kau tidak peka! Menyebalkan!" ujar Luhan kesal.

"Huh?" Sehun menatapnya tak mengerti.

"Kau terlalu lama mengatakannya. Aku sampai bosan menunggumu untuk mengatakannya! Tentu saja aku menyukai—oh tidak mencintaimu Tuan Oh. Sayangnya kau begitu lamban dan kurang peka membaca perasaan" sungut Luhan kesal. Sehun hanya mengerjap perlahan.

"A-apa?" tanyanya dengan wajah pongonya. Luhan mendengus dramatis.

"Astaga! Aku bisa gilaaaa" rengeknya kesal dengan tingkah Sehun yang kelewat lalod. Sehun tersenyum kecil kemudian langsung memeluk Luhan dengan gemasnya "Aku mengerti. Jadi…kau adalah kekasihku mulai sekarang dan akan menjadi mommy dari Haowen" Sehun tersenyum kecil saat melihat Haowen yang nampak menatapnya berbinar disertai Ziyu yang juga tertawa tak jelas disana.

Ouhh…sungguh romantis.

.

.

20 April 2016

Luhan Birthday

.

.

Luhan mengusak matanya dengan perlahan. Matanya berpendar kesekeliling ruangan dengan alis berkerut. Seingatnya Sehun berada disampingnya semalaman sedangkan Ziyu dan Haowen tidur bersama mereka. Namun yang didapatinya adalah ketiga orang tersebut sudah tidak ada ditempatnya.

Tok Tok Tok

Luhan tersentak dari lamunannya. Dengan berpakaian piyama, Luhan segera bangkit dari tidurnya dan segera mendapati Ziyu berdiri dipintu kamarnya lengkap dengan setelan pakaian lucu miliknya, sebuah kostum kelinci. Luhan membelalak dengan mata berbinar.

"Mama" ujar Ziyu dengan semangat memeluk Luhan erat dan Luhan langsung menggendong Ziyu sambil mencium wajah anaknya itu dengan sayang.

"Maaa, ini" Ziyu menyerahkan setangkai mawar merah kearahnya kemudian tersenyum manis. Luhan ikut tersenyum gemas kemudian mengambil bunga tersebut ditangannya.

"Telima kasih untuk jadi mama yang cantik dan baik untuk Ziyu. Ziyu sayang mama. Zhu ni shengri kuai le(selamat ulang tahun) Mama. Wo ai ni" Ziyu mengecup pipi Luhan bergantian. Luhan yang mendengarnya tersenyum haru kemudian beralih memeluk Ziyu dengan erat.

Kali ini perhatian Luhan terfokus kearah pintu kamar yang terbuka sedikit menampilkan Haowen yang berpakaian santai dan casual sambil membawa setangkai mawar merah ditangannya. Ekspresi datarnya digantikan dengan senyuman lebar dibibirnya.

"Mom" Haowen merentangkan kamarnya kemudian langsung memeluk Luhan juga dengan erat.

"Thanks for being my lovely Mommy. I really love you Mom. Don't leave me and Daddy. He really loves you a lot. You are my prettiest mom and the best mom ever. Happy birthday My Pretty Mom. Love You" ujar Haowen panjang lebar sambil mengecup pipi Luhan bergantian. Kali ini Luhan semakin terharu.

"Eh?" Luhan mengerutkan alisnya saat Haowen menarik tangan Ziyu untuk keluar dari ruangan kamarnya. Hingga akhirnya matanya membulat saat melihat Sehun yang kini membawa sebuah cake dengan lilin yang menghiasi diatasnya. Luhan menutup mulutnya kaget kemudian menatap takjub kearah Sehun.

"Tiup dulu lilinnya dan buat permintaan sayang" Sehun mengecup gemas bibir kekasihnya. Luhan mengangguk patuh kemudian meniup lilinnya setelah sebelumnya menangkupkan kedua tangannya didepan dada dan memejamkan matanya untuk mengucapkan beberapa permintaannya.

Fiuh~~

Luhan tersenyum sambil bertepuk tangan meriah saat lilin tersebut sudah ditiupnya. Sehun meletakkan cakenya kemudian memeluk Luhan erat.

"Selamat ulang tahun sayang" ujar Sehun

"Terima kasih untuk terlahir didunia ini, dan terima kasih untuk datang kekehidupanku. Aku mencintaimu. Selamat ulang tahun, sayang" ulangnya lagi. Luhan tersenyum haru kemudian ikut-ikutan memeluk Sehun dengan erat seakan tidak akan melepaskan Sehun barang sedikitpun.

"Sehunnie" mata Luhan berkaca-kaca saat Sehun tiba-tiba melepas pelukannya dan kini berlutut didepannya lengkap dengan tangan yang memegang sebuah kotak yang didalamnya berisi cincin yang terkesan indah dan elegan.

"Aku tahu ini terlalu cepat Lu, tapi aku sudah yakin jika kau adalah orang yang aku cari selama ini. Aku ingin kau menjadi istriku dan menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku. Aku akan memegang janjiku Lu, untuk tidak meninggalkanmu. Mungkin menikah terlalu cepat bagimu, jadi aku putuskan untuk bertunangan dulu denganmu. Aku tahu kau butuh waktu untuk menerimaku" ujar Sehun. Luhan tersenyum kaku dengan lelehan air mata yang menggenang dipipinya.

"Aku mau Sehunnie" Luhan mengangguk haru dan Sehun yang mendengarnya tersenyum senang dan segera bangkit kemudian memasangkan cincin tersebut dijari pemuda manis didepannya.

Tanpa menunggu waktu lebih lama lagi, Sehun segera memeluk Luhan dengan erat kemudian tersenyum senang "Aku mencintaimu Lu"

"Aku juga, mencintaimu Sehun-ah"

"Aku pun lebih" tambah Sehun lagi. Luhan perlahan melepas pelukannya kemudian terkekeh "Aku bahkan masih memakai piyama saat kau melamarku" ujarnya tersenyum malu.

"Kau bahkan masih tetap cantik sayang" ujar Sehun sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Oh, aku ingin tanya sesuatu padamu" ujar Sehun yang akhirnya teringat sesuatu. Alis Luhan berkerut mendengarnya "Bertanya apa?"

"Siapa yang jalan-jalan denganmu waktu dimall beberapa hari lalu?" tanya Sehun penasaran. Luhan menimang-nimang kemudian menyentikkan jarinya keatas "Dia sepupuku dari Cina yang sedang liburan disini. Kenapa memangnya?—Oh jangan bilang kau menjauhiku waktu itu karena masalah itu" Luhan menyipitkan matanya curiga dan dibalas kekehan ringan oleh Sehun.

"Sebenarnya iya" ujarnya polos. Luhan hanya tersenyum maklum

"Apapun itu, aku akan tetap mencintaimu. Jangan pernah ragukan itu oke?" dan Luhan kembali mencium Sehun untuk keberapa kalinya tanpa peduli dengan Haowen dan Ziyu yang kini masih setia berdiri didepan pintu kamar dan menatap mereka dengan tatapan polos.

"Gege, mama sedang apa?" Ziyu bertanya dengan polosnya sedangnya Haowen hanya menepuk dahinya.

"Makan" ujarnya sambil menarik Ziyu pergi dari sana sebelum anak kecil itu tercemari. Oh ayolah, daddynya memang tidak kenal tempat. Ck.

.

.

END

.

.

A/N

Sesuai janji bahwa saya akan mempost ff Hunhan khusus untuk ultahnya Luhan, H-1 Luhan birthday tanggal 19 April 2016. Maaf kalau misalnya agak telat postnya.

Harap review yaaaaa. Untuk beberapa pertanyaan yng ingin ditanyakan atau beberapa reader ingin merequest ff kesaya, silahkan hubungi di line : gladysbetahai96

Tidak banyak yang saya ingin bilang, Cuma ingin minta pendapat, requestan dari para readersnim.

Dan dengan itu, proyek saya tentang Sehun birthday dan Luhan birthday sudah selesai. Terima kasih untuk selalu baca dan review ff saya.

Jangan lupa untuk membaca ff saya untuk Sehun birthday projek yang judulnya **Best Birthday With You** dan juga harap reviewnya di ff yang satu itu.

Akhir kataa…. Happy birthday Bunda Lulu. Moga langgeng terus dengan ayah Hunhun. Semoga cepatt ketemu dan cepat dikonfrim…


End file.
